


Friends With Benefits

by Wunderhorn



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Boobie-Blondes are confused, Bucky & Loki's friendship, M/M, Post-Infinity War, also idiots, bending a straight man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wunderhorn/pseuds/Wunderhorn
Summary: Bucky and Loki announced that they were in a relationship after coming to the conclusion that they are each holding back Steve and Thor from realizing happy wholesome lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [各取所需](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/349062) by 白小团. 



Bucky was expressionless, looking at the young girl sitting across the table. She has short curly blonde hair, pale skinned, and the lashes were brushed long on her big eyes. She looked lovely.

She found his constant silence mind-numbingly boring and couldn't do anything but to swirl the spoons in the coffee cup from time to time. It was a bizarre date. The girl was very interested at first, and asked him things such as his favourite food, hobbies and social media accounts. The endless questions caught Bucky off guard and he stumbled on the answers without a complete sentence. At last, the girl looked at him as if saying "are you retarded?" Bucky then completely shut in.

He couldn't help it. Young Barnes from seventy years ago may had been fluent in the lingo of dating scenes, but the Bucky seventy years later--and perhaps even more called him the Winter Soldier--was absolutely clueless in communicating with female creatures. 

She looked so petite, cheerful and chatty like an alien life form. And Bucky, looking at her, couldn't help but to think that he might snap her neck if he wasn't careful around her.

How on earth was he out dating? It was a big joke. The girl was hand-picked according to his standards. It was strange because he didn't know what his standards were himself, but Steve, his best friend and Captain America, insisted those standards. 

"Bucky likes petite, cheerful girls. Short hair, slightly curly, and pretty." described Steve while Bucky listened with a blank expression.

"Hmm," Natasha looked at Bucky, then at Steve, and went, "Then I'll arrange for him?"

Steve hesitated and nodded, "Do a good job, Tasha."

 

 

It all started a few weeks ago. 

It was your average get-together party of the Avengers. Bucky was sitting next to Steve as usual, holding a cup in a daze. 

They had just saved the world not long ago. New York was almost flattened, the whole earth at the brink of total destruction, and even the Avengers were nearly annihilated--a bitter battle of epic proportion. And now everything was history, thankfully, and everyone was exhilarated after the near-death experience. The world needs superheroes, and these superheroes, after almost sacrificing their lives, prevailing an unwinnable battle, received only a short vacation in exchange. 

People scattered around the hall. Tony and Pepper leaned against each other affectionately. Natasha and Banner chuckled in whisper. Hawkeye was talking on the phone with his family. Vision and Wanda snuggled reading a book. 

And then there's Steve and Bucky sitting on the couch side by side, in disaccord with the lovey-dovey atmosphere. 

There's also Thor, a bit worrisome, as Loki wouldn't come out of his room to join the Avengers party. He was sitting alone by the table looking pathetic. 

The Avengers acquiesced to Loki's existence as he's Thor's family, and would rather forgive his past as long as he wouldn't stir up trouble again. 

But to Loki, it was hard. 

 

 

The party's theme is to help out the singletons and enrich their love lives.

Steve and Thor as the Avengers' poster boys, both blonde and big-chested (one a confirmed virgin, and the other, unknown but single all the same) made everyone feel bad. 

It felt morally wrong to display affection in front of them. 

Natasha and Pepper had each discussed with Steve and Thor respectively. Steve shook his head, and said that it wasn't on his mind and he just wanted to keep Bucky company for now. And Thor said that he couldn't abandoned his brother. 

Natasha and Pepper were not impressed. What was with all the excuses? Friend/brother trumped girlfriends?

"Steve," Natasha coaxed, "You haven't gone out with Sharon since, right? Didn't you have a pretty good start? Why not hold on to it? Sharon has a lot of pursuers!"

Steve blushed, "No......it's just, I......" he lowered his head and sighed, "Tasha, you know why."

"Because of Barnes?" Natasha didn't beat around the bush. Bucky was startled and stared at her. Steve nearly jumped and quickly added, "Of course it's not because of Bucky! It's just......I'm just not in the mood right now."

"Oh please. You don't need to care 'cause you got the serum, but the girls can't wait for you forever." Natasha rolled her eyes. "I know you and Barnes are good friends, and you can't stop worrying about him, but come on, are you two guys gonna live like this forever? Life is too long, Rogers. Just, give yourself something to look forward to, please? You already lost Peggy."

Steve was quiet. Bucky was befuddled. He knew the Sharon Natasha was talking about. The sweet cute blonde. Steve kissed her once. 

Steve's personality wouldn't allow him to kiss a girl on a whim. Even now that Bucky's head wasn't working that well, he knew that Steve felt a little more to that cute blonde. 

Yeah, how come Steve never asked her out again?

 

 

"Is, is it me? That Steve won't go out again?" Bucky asked uneasily. Natasha looked toward him. There would always be tenderness in her heart for Bucky, even when he couldn't remember her and all the time they shared together. 

Those would be memories for hers alone. 

"Not because of you, Barnes." she uttered, "It's your idiot friend Steve who would never leave you alone and be happy himself." Then her mind shifted, "Who said we can't make you happy too? You can go out with girls too, Barnes!"

Bucky was shocked. Natasha's excitement turned to Steve. "Why haven't I thought of this sooner? Do you know what kind of girls Barnes likes?"

Steve, without a choice, chuckled, "You sure about this?" He looked tenderly toward Bucky, "You wanna go out with girls, Buck?"

Bucky wanted to shake his head. No he didn't want to date girls one bit. But if he said no, Steve would be worrying about him and gave up dating himself. 

Steve had sacrificed too much for him and he didn't want to be the one thing preventing Steve from knocking the gate of happiness. Natasha was right. He already lost Peggy and he needed something to look forward to in his long life. 

He deserved the best girl in the world to love him.

Bucky lowered his head and mumbled, "I......guess I can try."

Steve's eyes widened. After a while, he smiled and spoke softly, "Why don't you tell me earlier, Buck?"

He turned around and started discussing Bucky's dating arrangement with Natasha. Bucky sat there without a word as if it didn't involve him. Finally, Natasha pat on Steve's shoulder, "Don't worry, just leave it to me."

Steve nodded, and after Natasha left, turned to Bucky in bewildered amazement, "God, Bucky! I never knew that you are willing to go out with girls again!"

Bucky pretended to be indifferent, "I'm not in a hurry, y'know Steve? 'M not like you. I've got all the games for the girls. Y'want me teach Stevie a few moves?"

"Get out of here, you jerk." Steve cracked up.

Then they both laughed, as if going back to their youthful years before the war. Bucky opened his mouth casually, "Are you ready for Miss Carter?"

Steve blushed and was a little embarrassed, "I'm not sure if she's still single......Last time in Wakanda when we met, she told me that she didn't have a boyfriend."

"You idiot. She's hinting you to hit on her." Bucky patted Steve's chest, "Don't miss out the opportunity, you fool."

"You are a fool." Steve ruffled his hair. 

 

 

Every weekend thereafter, Natasha would get Bucky a date whom she handpicked herself. Meanwhile, Steve started dating too.

Bucky usually got home earlier than Steve--his date never led to anything. Even though all the girls were attracted by his appearance, the man himself was just too dull. They couldn't stand hours spent with this overly-quiet man. 

Besides, the cool silent guy stammered a little. And he didn't seem to pay attention to the things they said, or understood when he did. He couldn't keep up with them. 

Bucky would walk the girls home and went home alone. Steve was never there, so he sat on the couch in a daze. 

Steve's dates seemed to progress smoothly. He always seemed to be in a good mood when coming home. He also very much cared about Bucky's dates, but they were always brushed over. 

What if one day Steve got married? What was he going to do? Bucky didn't know. 

Maybe......send him his blessing as the best man, then move out?

 

 

Once again, Bucky was in the coffee shop. The girl across the table already resorted to scrolling the cellphone. 

Steve was invited to Sharon's family gathering. He dressed up nicely first thing in the morning, looking incredibly handsome, and dashed out the door with the gift. 

Bucky couldn't make out his own feelings, and just repeatedly told himself to be happy for Steve. 

After sitting there for far too long, the girl got up to use the ladies' room and Bucky waited in his seat. He heard the footsteps clanking toward him and thought that she came back. He turned around and saw a three-piece suit in a tall, long-haired young man walking toward him. 

The man looked as if a model doing the catwalk. Bucky knew him. He was Thor's younger brother and Avengers' ex-enemy--Loki. 

They hardly knew each other and almost never spoke. 

 

 

"How lazy can the Avengers be. Even the blind dates are arranged in the same coffee shop." Loki sat down across from him and slowly opened his mouth. "If I guessed correctly, you are also sent for the blind date."

Bucky stared at him and frowned. "Also? Does that mean you are here on a date too?" Loki shrugged and turned slightly to his right. Bucky saw a long-legged blonde sitting not far behind him checking them out curiously. 

"That would be my date. I told her I saw a friend." The corner of his mouth raised slightly. "My GOOD brother told me that my heart must be filled more with love. And only love could change my way. You? I would imagine it was Steve who set up these moronic dates for you?"

Bucky avoided answer and jabbed back, "Aren't you doing these moronic dates too?"

Loki declared, "Thor has driven me mad. For what would he possibly think that I would change for loving a female earthling? Does he think I'm as thick as he is?"

"Maybe everyone thinks so." Bucky looked at him blankly. At that moment, he suddenly felt an eerie similarity between their situations. "The avengers think that our existence prevents Steve and Thor from having a normal love life."

Loki sneered, "'Tis to say that we are the obstacles to their milestones of a happy life?"

"We are the tripping stones," Bucky mumbled.

Loki looked at him intently for a good while, and smiled, with an evil gracefulness. "You are more fun that I imagined."

He stood up in front of Bucky and held up his hand. Bucky raised his in confusion. Loki held his hand and left on it a soft kiss. "I rather like you. What do you say we date each other?"

Bucky blinked.

"Allow the two tripping stones to be together." Loki's smile remained graceful. "Leave Thor and Steve alone. Don't hold them back from their happiness."

Bucky thought about the smile on Steve's face this morning before he left.

"Sure." He heard himself answering. Loki squeezed his hand. 

If it wasn't with Steve, then what did it matter to date anybody? It's not like Loki would fall in love with him or anything.

It was a utilitarian move that suit them both. It was fine.

 

 

Loki and Bucky went back to the Avengers Tower holding hands and it shocked everyone they passed into oblivion. Donut fell from between Tony's lips; Natasha and Banner had disbelief written all over their faces; and as of Thor and Steve......They were casually chatting away by the window, and when they turned around, they were both mouth half-opened, as if hallucinating. 

"You......why are you holding hands?" Thor couldn't believe what he saw. "Did you suddenly become good friends?"

Good friends don't hold hands, okay?! Screamed everyone internally.

"Well, we couldn't help but to be deeply attracted to each other and decided to be in a relationship as of today." announced Loki in a calm voice. Bucky nodded. 

Thor and Steve were flabbergasted. They almost shouted at the same time, "That's a guy, Loki/Bucky!"

"Brother, don't you know that I've always loved men?" Loki smiled and held Bucky's hand even tighter. "And of course, he as well."

Steve looked toward Bucky, completely stupefied. Bucky avoided his eyes and just agreed quietly, "Hm."

Then they walked into Loki's rooms hand in hand with the door slammed behind them. 

Leaving the avengers dumbfounded. Thor and Steve looked grey.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki never thought that one day he would lower himself to date a human female. 

Yes, he considered it a disgrace.

He was devoid of any fondness for all souls on Earth, male or female. And it doesn't make sense to him as to why Thor would love this planet and the creatures residing on it from the bottom of his heart. To Loki, these earthlings were born at dawn and perish at dusk; their fragile lives were nothing but the blink of an eye. 

He also never thought that he would resort to rely on Thor, living on Earth. 

He knew that the Avengers disliked him, Hawkeye especially so. And it's not like Iron Man, Black Widow or Captain America liked him ever more slightly. 

They tolerated him to live in the tower because Thor was their friend. 

And he was Thor's brother--nominally at least.

If there were any other choices, he would never allow his autonomy to be at other's disposal, like being a foster child.

The only human who gained the slightest impression was probably Pepper. He thought that she could pass as clever. One didn't need to exhaust oneself when speaking to someone clever. 

Beside Thor, Pepper was the first persuading him to date girls.

 

 

Unlike Thor, she didn't try to convince him with laughable rhetorics. Thor felt the change in himself after engaging in relationship with a human woman and tried to recreate the whole thing on him. He hated the things Thor said to him, as if he was deprived of love all his life. As if he didn't know what love was. As if he was born cold and cruel without a care of other's love. 

But he knew that was how most saw him. 

If others say to him to have more love in his heart, he sneered with disdain. But if it was Thor who say to him, to learn to love others, he only felt unspeakable sadness. 

Oh dear brother! In spite of hundreds of years passed, or thousands, he never knew what was going on inside Loki's heart.

 

 

What Pepper said to him was simple and straightforward. She told him that due to his past doings, he could never become a part of the Avengers. But if he wanted others to change how they see him, he needed to show sincerity. 

"For example?" asked Loki.

"Like your brother who fell in love with a human." Pepper answered. "Only then could we believe that you no longer view us as puny earthlings, but a race equal to yours."

Loki found her suggestion preposterous. Loving a female earthling? Excuse me?

He was about to refuse when Pepper spoke again. 

"And it's also what Thor have wanted." Pepper looked at him with all sincerity--this woman was good at being convincing. "As a brother, he has done enough for you. And now, as his only family, don't let him down again, please?"

I always let him down, didn't I? Even you Misgardians know about it.

Loki looked at her with indifference, "And I can stop letting him down by finding myself a woman?"

Pepper coaxed, "You know he could never leave you behind. Only when you find your happiness could he start searching for his."

Rubbish! That time when he fell in love with an earth woman, was he at all concerned about my happiness?

But Pepper was right in some sense.

His existence, perhaps, stopped Thor from moving toward a happier life. 

Growing up, he was always oh so terrible, so evil, ruining Thor's life over and over again. 

For once, he could try to be a good brother. 

As everyone wished, to let Thor be happy. 

 

 

Loki's dates led to similar outcomes as Bucky's. These women were no different in his eyes. Tall or short, fat or thin, they were puny earthlings anyway. Did ants regard beautiful or ugly amongst themselves?

Even behaving so arrogantly, those women still found him exceedingly charming. They fell for his graceful demeanor and seemingly noble temperament. More than one asked if he was English royalty. Loki thought what in god's name was English royalty? I'm a god royalty! 

Utterly dull. So he thought. Then he met the Winter Soldier.

To be honest, Loki didn't know much about the Winter Soldier, only that he was Captain America's best friend who were separated for decades, and a pathetic loser who were brainwashed by Hydra into an assassin.

But now, this loser seemed even more pathetic. He obviously didn't know how to handle the woman across the table and performed worse even comparing to Loki.

It immediately stir up the curiosity in Loki. So was he? Been forced to attend these lame affairs?

He walked over. He thought the man would be slow and tedious, but after a few exchanges, discovered that the Winter Soldier was more insightful that he thought. 

How was he the one with a gorked brain? He was more sober than everyone else. 

How nice. They were both considered the element of instability by the Avengers. They were both not trusted nor accepted. They were sponsored on Captain America and Thor's good word that they would not cause trouble again. Their existence hindered the other two's chance of happiness. 

Then why didn't the two of them just stay together?

 

 

Bucky followed Loki to his room. As the door shut behind them, the hands separated. Bucky was a little uncomfortable, but Loki was at ease. He handed the other person a drink and lay himself down on the couch. Bucky sat down on the other end. 

After two minutes, the door knocked.

"Loki, may I come in?" It was Thor's voice. "I want to talk to you."

Loki raised his brows, "About what? I have been out with Bucky for a whole day. We are both tired. We are turning in early."

"Just a few minutes." Thor begged, "Let's talk."

"No." the icy voice responded. "Aren't you tired? Didn't you also have a date today? How's that professor of yours? Treated you well?"

Thor was dating a college professor. Loki knew that Thor always fell for these types. Intelligent but not without characters. 

"How does it have anything to do with my date?" Thor sounded like he was at the edge of restraint. "I'm your brother. Can't I speak with you?"

Loki was unmoved. "I said I'm tired. Leave it till tomorrow."

 

 

After a moment of silence, the door knocked again.

"Bucky," this time was Steve. "Can you come out for a second? Let's talk."

Bucky frowned. Loki answered for him, "He's tired too. Stop bothering him."

Steve struck back at Loki in disdain, "He doesn't need you to make decision for him." Then the voice, softened, pleaded again, "Bucky, I just want to talk to you. Please. Don't we talk every night before going to bed?"

Loki chuckled facetiously, "That's adorable. Do you also hold hands under the sheets and share each other's feelings?"

Then his eyes caught Bucky's faltering hand at the door handle and raised his voice, "Don't!"

Bucky turned around, looking a bit powerless. "You don't know how stubborn Steve is......He would knock all night until I went out."

"Then let him." Loki retorted.

Bucky sighed. He could never be completely callous to Steve. 

"Let me go talk to him." he mumbled. "He's probably just freaked out."

He went over to open the door. Loki rolled his eyes. Huh, what a loser. 

The moment Bucky cracked the door open, Thor squeezed in and shut the door behind him. 

Loki, "......"

 

 

Bucky came out of the room. Steve was waiting in the hall, showered under the dim yellow light. He looked tense and a hint of dread filled his eyes. It all mellowed down the moment he saw Bucky and resumed the tender look that Bucky was familiar with. 

"Bucky," he stepped up and held the other's hand. "Can we go back to the room and talk?"

Bucky took a subtle step back. All these damn frequent physical contacts--always hugging him for no reason, and holding his hands--gave him the illusion that, perhaps, Steve had mutual feelings beyond friendship toward him.

The moment he was released from the cryogenic chamber in Wakanda, Steve at once squeezed Bucky in his suffocating embrace, as if he just recovered his greatest treasure. It was then that Bucky realized these feelings. 

Thank God he didn't let it slip.

 

"Let's talk here." Bucky lowered his head and slowly retracted his hand from Steve's. "I promised Loki to go back as soon as we are finished."

"Why?" Steve raised his voice; his face looked almost menacing. "Why are you with Loki? I'm not saying that he's no good......Oh, fuck him! What do you see in him?!"

Bucky was caught off guard. Steve was swearing. He must be really mad. 

He shook his head, "As long as I like him."

"Are you tricked into this? He's a trickster master." Steve clenched his fists. "I never knew that you like men and you never showed. All your dates were girls......Can you please think it through, Buck? Loki is just not a good fit for you."

Bucky quietly watched as the other person snapped in jumbled speech.

"Steve." He finally spoke. "Could it be that you just can't accept the fact that I like man?"

Steve looked like he was slapped in the face and all the blood drained away.

"I'm not......"

"Don't get involved between me and Loki." said him. "I'll be okay. You as well. Go find the person that makes you happy."

He decided to end this conversation and was about to return to the room. Steve grabbed him, "Wait, Buck......"

 

 

Bang! The loud noise startled the two. Loki bursted out of the room with a deadpan face while the door was barely hanging on to its frame. 

He swang by in a haste, grabbed Bucky's arm and walked away. 

"Let's go find a hotel." The voice was frigid without the slightest warmth. "We are not sleeping here."

Thor rushed out of the room, a bit flustered, "Wait, Loki!" In the next second, Loki and Bucky disappeared in front of them. 

Loki once promised to never use magical power on Earth. 

He ate his words.


	3. Chapter 3

A bewildered Bucky was brought to an ultra luxury seven-star hotel. As he watched Loki taking out Thor's credit card (a staple owned by every Avenger) and swiped away for a presidential suite without hesitation, he couldn't help but to feel sorry for Thor's wallet. 

The porter led them to their suite. Loki gave him a generous tip and instructed for the front desk to block all calls to their room. 

The porter acknowledged cordially and left the room.

Bucky was dragged inside. He couldn't understand what was going on. Loki removed the coat and threw onto the bed nonchalantly. He took out a bottle of expensive-looking ice wine from the fridge, poured half a glass and downed the whole thing. He sat down on the sofa, head down with his long black hair covering half of his face. 

He was quiet. That pair of green eyes were hidden behind the hair, thus his emotions couldn't be seen.

Bucky hesitated, then walked over and was handed the empty glass. "Are you angry? Because of Thor?"

Loki's body shifted. He raised his head staring at Bucky's face--the one that usually lacked expressions looked worried for once.

"No, I'm just......" He halted, then breathed out, lowering his eyes. "I'm not that angry anymore."

His anger was loud and clear, even to a blind man. Then why hide it?

 

 

When Thor barged into his room, questioning him about his senseless prank, he was not angry. He asked his brother, smiling without a care, why calling it a prank. He and Bucky were in love for real.

"He's not your type at all." Thor stated. "Even if you do like men, it wouldn't be someone like him."

Loki was amazed. Since when did his brother know about his type? Did Thor understand his aesthetics?

"Then what is my type?" Loki couldn't help.

"You of course like tall sexy blonde with strong chest and long legs." Thor listed with certainty, then boasted, "When we were little, mother asked you what type of girls you like and you said someone like your brother. Later when you are older, aren't all the women whom you've been with exactly like I described?"

Loki's face was burning up at once. He stared at Thor and couldn't make out a word. 

"The dates I picked out for you should all be your type. Did you not like even one of them?" Thor walked up, patted his head and sighed, "I don't know why you are having a fit and joked about Bucky. Your brother support you whether you like man or woman, but please, don't treat it like a game."

Loki pushed away his hand, grinding his teeth, "Thanks, dear brother. Bucky is exactly my type."

Thor frowned, "Don't joke about it. What do you see in him? He's like a mute. He looks lifeless. And violent too. Have you heard that he beat up Steve and almost got him killed? And you like him? Are you out of your mind?"

Loki wanted to cuss him but refrained. "I don't interfere with your woman and your love life, so stop interfering mine."

"Loki, how do I make you understand?" Thor felt incompetent. "I didn't intend to step in and tell you who you should love, but that person must suit you. I hope you could find a sweet and caring partner who understands you, not someone who knows nothing but killing. How about I ask Jane to pick someone from her college. She has good taste......"

Before he could finish, Loki got up in a haste, glaring at Thor without warmth. "Stop bothering me. Go make out with your bloody Jane!"

Then he slammed the door.

Loki knew that he lost his composure. He always valued his image the most. The image must be kept impeccable no matter the circumstances, so he could always appear invincible. He could taunt, spite or cause pain, but couldn't allow himself to lose composure.

Especially in front of Thor.

But what could he do? Thor could hit all his vulnerabilities with the simplest words--I knew you admired me all along, and even the few women you found yourself all looked like me, but so what? I still regard you as a brother. 

Oh, he can fuck off!

 

 

"Thor is really good to you." Out of nowhere, Bucky blurted out. "When he first brought you to the tower, Clint and Tony, and even Steve objected. But he swore by his name as a god and his life, that you wouldn't hurt any human anymore. And if the Avengers couldn't accept you, he would leave with you."

Loki looked at Bucky, a little perplexed. When he asked Thor with apprehension, whether Earth could tolerate him, Thor smiled confidently and said, "Don't worry. You are Thor's brother."

That moment, Thor looked impeccable. And he later proved his word.

"I, I just want to say," Bucky licked his lips, obviously trying hard to organize his thoughts so Loki would understand what he was trying to say, "Maybe Thor has said or done something that made you sad, or hurt, but you know, he never meant it. He loves you, I mean, just like how Steve loves me. Maybe their love to us is not the same as our love to them, but it's also love."

Loki's face mellowed, "I know. I understand. You want to tell me that Thor loves me as a brother, just like Steve loves you as a friend."

Bucky nodded. Before Loki could indulge in the new realization, he jumped, "How did you know me to Thor is not brotherly love?"

Bucky stared at him like looking at an idiot. "When you mentioned that you want us to be a pair, I guessed it. Besides, the way you are looking at Thor all the time is not how brothers look."

Loki wanted to attack him.

"Actually, I don't think Thor looks at you like a brother either." Bucky added, "I always thought you're a couple."

"Well, that makes two of us. I thought you are a couple with that America's heartthrob." Loki chuckled, "So it's only the two of us that are gay. The other two are straight as an arrow."

Bucky smiled. He rarely did. His face was always empty. But when he smiled, mouth curling up and eyes squinted, it looked sweet. 

"Yup." said he. "We are awful."

Looking at him, Loki smiled too. The gloom was swept away. "Sweetheart, what are you going to do if I fell in love with you?"

Bucky's smile faded. He gave some thought and said, "Then I will protect you and never let anyone hurt you."

It was supposed to be a joke. Loki did not expect a serious answer. He wanted to retort--would I need protection from a mere human, stop kidding yourself. But somehow, those ridicules that frequented his tongue couldn't come out. 

"Rogers......what an idiot." He murmured, then threw a glass to Bucky. "Come drink with me, sweetheart."

Bucky quietly poured himself a glass and came sit down.

 

 

There was a strange aura haunting the tower in the past few days.

At first, Tony and others thought that Loki and Bucky were just pulling a prank. Maybe it was April Fools or something......Except that April was long time ago and the two went to stay at a hotel.

In other words, they ran off together.

How could these two--they had absolutely nothing to do with each other--possibly come together? Once close friends, there seemed to be a barrier between Steve and Thor. Everyone at the tower was walking on thin ice, trying not to bring up the forbidden matter.

Except Peter.

Peter dashed into the tower looking like he just discovered the greatest gossip. He waved a photo and exclaimed, "Look what I snapped! The Winter Soldier is dating Loki!" And everyone's heart just skipped a beat. Sam couldn't cover the little bastard's mouth any faster. Too late. Thor jumped over and yanked the photo from his hand. 

There it was, Loki and Bucky strolling down the street. Bucky was carrying some paper grocery bags filled with snacks, and Loki was pacing leisurely behind him. 

They looked like a couple.

Thor was about to burst into flame. That poor photo was crumpled into a ball within a second. He turned to Steve who didn't appear any more pleased than him. 

"Why can't you keep your Bucky in line?" He finally exploded. "When did he seduce Loki?"

Steve looked like he was about to beat up the man. "I think your GOOD brother Loki is the one who mentally tricked Bucky! Control your brother first, ok?"

"Loki is a good kid. If it wasn't your Bucky who just HAD TO come after him, Loki could have had a girlfriend by now!"

"My Bucky has been straight for seventy years and ALL OF A SUDDEN he starts to like men. And you are here telling me it's not your dear brother's good work?!"

A fight was about to erupt and Natasha squeezed in between the two muscle guys. 

"Shut up, both of you!" She yelled. "Stop the bickering and start thinking of how to bring them back!"

They both took a deep breath and a step back.

"I'm sorry." Thor first spoke. "I have nothing against Bucky. I just worry Loki so much. I don't know how he's going to take care of himself out there."

"I'm sorry too." Steve sighed, "I worry about Bucky too. He can never look after himself."

Please! They both looked they were doing perfectly fine! Quipped everyone internally.

"How about this!" The lightbulb above Tony's head suddenly lit up. "What if we have a couples-only party? We invite them over, proving that we have nothing against them!"

Thor frowned. Somehow he found the idea just......wrong. But he couldn't figure out why, so he nodded, "Okay, I will call Loki."

Steve felt the same but he was quiet, holding his arms seemingly in thoughts. 

 

 

In the hotel room, Loki just hanged up his phone while Bucky was walking out of the bathroom. He asked while drying his hair, "Who is it?"

Loki sneered, "It's Thor, inviting us to some couples party tomorrow night at the tower."

Bucky's hands stopped, "Do we go?"

"Sure, why not?" Loki smiled gracefully. "Remember to dress up, sweetheart. After all, I will be bringing you to meet my future sister-in-law, and you are introducing me to your best friend's girlfriend."


	4. Chapter 4

Tony liked to throw all kinds of themed parties, like Movie Night, Pizza Night, Beer Night, etc. This time, it's Couples Night, and all party goers must bring along their significant others. 

Steve and Thor showed up promptly. Standing beside Steve was Sharon in a white dress, blonde hair tied to the back in a bun, looking gorgeous and sweet. And next to Thor was a smart-looking lady in a elegant black strapless evening gown. 

"Are they really going to show up?" Steve was worried as time passed by--those two were still nowhere to be found. 

"They will." Thor was confident. "Yesterday, Loki promised to bring him along."

"Who's Loki?" His date Jane asked curiously. 

"That's my younger brother." Thor smiled at her, "You will meet him in a second."

 

 

They scanned the entrance from time to time while chit-chating. The party already started. Couples were swaying their bodies with the music. 

Finally, Loki and Bucky arrived.

Loki was dressed in a black figure-hugging rob. The hem just hovered above his ankle, showing off his thin waist and long legs. The hair was no longer brushed meticulously to the back, but hanging down casually. With a vague hint of smile, he looked laid-back and sexy.

He walked through the crowd toward Thor. Thor's mind was blank. As if time had turned and all of a sudden he was watching the same green-eyed, black-haired rebellious kid--also dressed in black robe--walking toward him. A stiff upper lip.

That mint-fairy kid was juxtaposed with the present Loki. Maybe Loki never changed, or maybe he changed too much, but deep down he was always that stubborn, unruly kid.

Loki walked up to Thor, then let go his partner's hand, smiled. "I apologize for my late arrival, brother." Before Thor replied, he turned toward Jane and broke out a charming smile--his voice deep and pleasant, "Pleasure to meet you, my dear. I'm Loki, Thor's brother."

Jane blushed, "Hi, I'm Jane."

"I often hear brother talking about you, dear Jane." Loki then introduced Bucky, "This is my boyfriend, Barnes."

Jane was surprised. Looking at two equally handsome young men, she joked, "Thank God my single girl friends don't know you two. They would be heart-broken."

She was waiting for Thor to cut in, but turned around to see him looking at Loki in a way that did not resemble how someone's looking at his own brother.

"Loki, you......" Thor opened his mouth but was cut short by Loki.

"Brother, why don't you ask Jane for a dance?" Still politely smiling, he then turned to Bucky, "Let's go dance too, sweet heart."

Bucky held his arm and led him to the dance floor.

 

 

After they entered the room, Steve couldn't keep his eyes off Bucky for a second. He had his hair cut short, clean shaven, in a tailored white suit, looking just like that Bucky Barnes from the golden days. The pampered young man from Brooklyn before entering the battlefield; the guy who could make girls crazy with a smile.

He traveled in time, across mountains and seas, through gunfires and seventy years' time, finally turned up in front of Steve.

Not the Winter Soldier. That was James Buchanan Barnes, the man he knew by heart. 

Steve's gaze was fixed on Bucky as the song came to an end. Bucky was walking toward him with Loki in his arm.

"Hey." Bucky greeted him in a smirk. Loki leaned forward, whispered something to Bucky, then walked away.

"Bucky," Steve couldn't control his own lips from curling upward, "You cut your hair."

Bucky brushed his hair, a little embarrassed, "Um, yeah, Loki said I look better in short hair. He also made me shave."

Steve couldn't help frowning upon hearing that name, but he quickly buried the bitterness and smiled.

"You do look great, Buck."

Bucky blushed a little. He turned around and greeted Sharon, "Good evening, Miss Carter."

Sharon smiled back, "Hello Barnes."

It was then that Steve finally remembered Sharon who was beside him the whole time. He apologized awkwardly, "I'm sorry, I don't know how to dance, so I didn't......"

"That's alright." Sharon was understanding. "I'm not good at it either."

The phone in her purse rang. Sharon excused herself and quickly made way to the outside, leaving Steve and Bucky in the hidden corner.

 

 

When the music started again, Bucky brought Steve a cocktail and a beer for himself.

For a long time--years or decades, Steve couldn't remember--he hadn't felt so relaxed. Bucky was next to him, with a smirk on his face and a drink in his hand, leaning on the table behind him, stared into the dance floor. 

It felt strangely familiar. That tavern back in the days when he asked Bucky if he was willing to follow Captain America, and Bucky said that he wanted to follow that little kid from Brooklyn.

The Howling Commando was there. Bucky was there. Peggy was there. There was a cheering crowd, then Peggy walked over inviting him for a dance and Bucky who was beside him looked shocked.

They were all so young, naively high-spirited, all convinced that the horrendous war could be won and the future promising.

Then years went by, the same city filled with people coming and going. All his people were gone, except Bucky.

The more he missed the good old days, the more he cherished every moment he spent with Bucky.

Bucky suddenly turned back and met his eyes in a daze.

"Steve," he lowered his voice. "What are you thinking?"

"You," Steve didn't hesitate. "I was thinking about the past, you, Peggy, Dugan. Thinking about the Howling Commando. All the good old times."

Bucky's gaze softened, "I think about it too......ever since I start to remember."

Steve couldn't hold back any more. He held Bucky's hand, "Bucky, come back. Can't we go back to how things were?"

Natasha once commented on his longevity. Shouldn't he give himself something to look forward to in the long life? But what is it? That he's looking forward to?

That person who could share his memory and entire life--who would it be?

"I'm always right behind you, as long as you need me." Bucky whispered, "But you have Sharon now. I can't take up your time and space like before."

Steve desperately wanted to say something but Sharon came back just finishing her phone call.

"What are you talking about?"she smiled.

"Nothing much, just the good old days." Bucky smiled to her, chugged his beer and nodded to her and Steve, "I'll go find Loki. See you around."

 

 

Thor found Loki in the hallway.

Leaning on the pillar, the silhouette looked slender, seemingly staring into the stars lost in thoughts. 

He heard the steps and turned around. Thor stopped just a few steps away from him.

"Why not go spending time with your girlfriend, brother?" Loki's lips curled up into a familiar, heartless sneer.

Thor replied, "And you? Barnes is not hanging out with you?"

"I let him catch up with Rogers. Aren't they supposed to be good friends?"

Thor walked up and stood beside him.

"Haven't we had a nice chat for a good while?"

"I suppose." Loki stared up into the sky, "Since you asked me to date earth women."

Thor frowned, "I didn't know you were so resistant to those blind dates. If I would've known......"

Loki shrugged and cut him off, "It was fine. I didn't feel anything anyway."

"And Barnes?" Thor quickly added, "You feel something for him?"

Loki couldn't help but chuckled, "You really care about Barnes today, brother." He looked at Thor, "Frankly, I have no feelings to any human and would not develop affection to them. But Barnes is cute. I'm willing to live with him. Didn't you always want me to experience more love? Well, I guess this is it."

"He's cute?" Thor found it unfathomable. "Where?"

Okay, he had to admit that Barnes looked much better today than his usual bearded self, but it was far from being cute! Isn't Loki himself much cuter than that guy?

"Very cute. He said he will protect me." Loki was smiling as if he was enjoying it.

Thor couldn't stand it. "Loki, can't I protect you?"

Loki's smile faded away and stared back. Thor felt his bottomless gaze suffocating. He watched Loki raising his arm and those long pale fingers caressing his face. 

"Why would you protect me?" he whispered.

"Because......I'm your......brother......" Thor's words were broken and his mind a mess. Those thin, derisive lips--they were inches away--glistening alluringly. 

The lips came closer and Thor unwittingly closed his eyes.

"But I don't need your protection anymore, brother." The husky voice came from out of those lips by his ears. Then Thor was pushed away.

A smile of sweet wickedness hanging on his face, Loki turned around--not far away stood Bucky with a blank face as always--and quickly walked toward him.

"Loki!" Thor couldn't help but to yell out.

Loki turned around and his lips moved as if saying something silently.

Thor could tell. 

He said, goodbye brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve walked Sharon to her apartment. It wasn't nine yet--a time when the real dating action began for most couples. 

They had dinner, talked for about half an hour, Steve walked her home and the date ended.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" Sharon asked Steve as they were parting downstairs. She was not a fool. A government special agent was sharper than most people.

Besides, Steve was just too obvious.

"I......" Steve was weighing his words. He looked at Sharon and didn't know how to start. "I'm so sorry, Sharon."

Sharon smiled and flicked her bang, "Sorry that this would be the last date for us, right?"

Steve was stunned. His mouth opened slightly, looking like an idiot.

Sharon sighed, "Actually I knew that it would happen one day. In fact, I never thought that you would ask me out again after returning to New York. When I saw you in Wakanda, I was thinking to myself--who could have broken Captain America's heart? Did you know how sad and lonely you looked?"

Steve shook his head.

"I once thought that I was the luckiest woman in the world. Hey, Captain America is dating you! But that night on the party, the way you looked at Sergeant Barnes, I knew that your heart was someone else's."Sharon smiled again, a little bleak and a little relieved. "The whole world knows that Cap would give up anything for Sergeant Barnes, and you just found out now?"

"......I always thought it was because Bucky is my best friend."

"No one would look at their friends like that." Sharon shook her head. "I must say, Cap. You are really dense."

Steve smirked, a little embarrassed and guilty. "I'm truly sorry, Sharon, if I have hurt you......"

Sharon made a "pause" sign with her hands, and shrugged. "I'm a little hurt, of course. But if that other person is Barnes, then in some sense, I feel like 'wow, it all makes sense now'. After all, I grew up hearing about stories of you two."

Steve's gaze relaxed. "When I found out that Bucky was alive, I felt that only then, I as a person came fully back to life."

When he opened his eyes to face the unfamiliar world, trying his best to fit into this new world that didn't really fit him, he thought that he had to live as a man out of time forever.

And Bucky was God's greatest surprise and gift.

"But isn't Barnes going out with Loki?" Sharon asked, "What are you going to do?"

A faint smile climbed onto Steve's mouth, "Actually, I don't buy a word of the whole Bucky and Loki going out nonsense."

If Bucky would have loved a man, would there be anyone else in the world other than Steve Rogers?

He came to the realization late, but better than never. He's Captain America Steve Rogers after all.

He's getting it by fair means or foul.

 

 

Steve returned to the Avenger's Tower. Thor was chugging a cold beer on the couch. In front of him sat two-dozens on the coffee table--one dozen already empty. 

Thor saw him and raised his can as a silent invitation.

Steve laughed, walked over and sat down beside hime. He cracked open a can and drank half.

"My friend," Thor suddenly spoke. "Has your girlfriend ever asked you what you would do one day when she get old but you remain your current youthful self?"

Steve was stunned and set down the can, "Why do you ask?"

Thor shook his head, looking a bit lost, "I didn't know how to answer. She said she just could not accept the fact that she became an old lady while I stay young. She said it wasn't fair for her."

Steve was silent for a moment, then said, "Sharon never asked me and never will, because we broke up twenty minutes ago."

Thor was shocked, "You broke up too, my friend?"

Steve was floored, "You too?"

Thor nodded, "The day after the party, Jane broke up with me. She said that she thought about it for the whole night and couldn't accept the fact that she's going out with a god......What could I say?"

"I guess she didn't love you like you thought."

"Maybe." Thor grinned and grabbed another beer. "Strangely, I wasn't surprised. We didn't go out a lot. Maybe I didn't love her like I imagined either."

"Or maybe you haven't met that person yet." Steve clinked his can, "Like me. I just found out who I really love not too long ago."

"What?" Thor was surprised and curious. "Who is it?"

Steve was embarrassed, "Well......someone you know."

Thor almost jumped, "What......it can't be Natasha......Or was it Wanda? But aren't they already......"

"What are you thinking!" Steve quickly stopped him, not knowing how to feel about his guesses. "It's Bucky. I love Bucky."

Thor froze. He didn't know if he was shocked of the fact that Steve fell in love with a man, or that the man was Barnes.

"But......" After a few seconds, Thor finally forced out some words, "Isn't Barnes with Loki?"

"Do you believe it?" Steve asked him, "You really believe that they fell in love with each other?"

Thor was silent. He asked himself--did he really believe that Loki would love Barnes? Wasn't the reason he questioned Loki over and over again because he never believed it at all?

"Then why do they deceive us by pretending to be together?"

Steve smiled, "I don't know about Loki, but I know why Bucky wants to fool me."

Because he's an idiot. An idiot who buried down everything.

Thor looked at him thoughtfully, "What do you plan to do? Steal Barnes back?"

Steve laughed, "Why not?" then looking at Thor, "You are not going to stop me, are you?"

"What? Of course not." Thor laughed again and threw Steve another can, "In fact, I would love to give you a hand, my friend."

 

 

Bucky and Loki were comfortably lounging around in their hotel suite. Loki was drinking wine, listening to music and enjoying some sun as he spread himself on the beach chairs at the terrace. Bucky was absorbed in a World War II novel.

Suddenly, the room phone rang. Bucky went to pick it up, listened quietly and hang up. He then went to the terrace and poked Loki's shoulder.

Loki looked around impatiently, "What's up?"

"The front desk said your credit card is frozen." Bucky told him candidly, "We owe a lot of money, and they are not sending up the dinner we ordered."

Loki,"......"

Fuck, it must be Thor!

"What about I ask Steve to come here to pay." Bucky hesitated,"Did we clear out Thor's bank account?"

For the past few days, he and Loki lived in the most expensive hotel and enjoyed extravagant meals. He was uneasy, to be honest. But Loki kept saying that it was fine, that the government would bail out the Avengers--will you look at it now!

"Save it. Thor is forcing us to go back. If you go find Steve, he will make you go back too." Loki stood up, the corner of his mouth twitched. He walked back into the room barefoot and put on his robe.

"Then do we go back? Well, we have been out pretty long. I really worry about Steve." Bucky looked tormented. "I haven't gone out in any mission with him."

Loki stared at him from the corner of his eyes, "Didn't Captain America go on missions without you just fine?" He thought about it and conceded. With Bucky in the picture, Thor wouldn't arrange those damn blind dates for him anyway.

"Sweet heart," he turned around to Bucky, "Call you captain. Ask him to come here and pay some bills."

Well, they had spent enough of Thor's money. It was time to drain Cap's wallet. 

 

 

It wasn't even five minutes after Bucky hung up when Steve showed up.

Did he fly the Harley here? Loki quipped. Then he saw Steve casually putting helmet on Bucky and was ready to take him back to the tower. 

Loki cleared his throat--Bucky's nominal boyfriend was right here, okay?

"Oh, don't worry, Loki." It seemed that Steve finally thought about him. "Thor said he's picking you up."

"Who the hell needs him to pick me up?" Loki retaliated.

Bucky took down his helmet, "Steve, why don't you go back? I'll wait here with......"

The Harley rumbled away, devouring his words in the roaring blast.

Loki, "......"

He underestimated Rogers.

As he was about to move himself back, a hand climbed on his shoulder.

"Hey, gorgeous." He turned back and saw a beefy guy in leather jacket, arms covered in tattoos, with a repulsive smile. "I've been watching you for some time. Was that your boyfriend? You got dumped, ha? Wanna go get a drink with me? Let me cheer you up. I'm GOOD, especially in bed......"

Before Loki had the chance to kick that thing into oblivion, the guy was knocked away flying, and moaned as he landed, unable to get up.

Thor walked up slowly, one arm holding Loki's shoulder and announced ruthlessly, "Move!"


	6. Chapter 6

Loki struggled to get out of Thor's arm, "I can crush that piece of bread crumb with my finger. Why would I need you to help?"

"I know." Thor shrugged. "But it doesn't mean I don't want to beat him up."

Loki made a noise of disregard. But he must say that Thor was impeccable at this brothering thing. Didn't matter if it was needed it or not, Thor was always ready to be protective.

He turned around and walked away from the hotel. Thor caught up in a few steps and walked along.

"I don't need you to pick me up." Loki glanced at Thor. "Don't you have a mission today? Or a date?"

"Me and Jane broke up." Thor smiled. His voice was casual as if they were talking about the weather forecast.

Loki thought he misheard, turning around completely astonished. "What? You broke up?"

Thor nodded--his face looked casual too.

"Weren't you hot and heavy just a few days ago?" Loki found it inconceivable. "Why did you break up so suddenly?"

Although, "hot and heavy" as Loki described was an overstatement, Thor didn't go out of his way to correct it, but explained simply, "When Jane found out that I'm THE Thor, she broke up with me. She said that she couldn't date a god."

Loki's eyes were wide open for a good while, then berated, "Is this woman retarded? Why didn't you dump her first?"

Even though he was often mad at Thor, mocked and teased the guy from time to time, but when other women found Thor not good enough, it would make him furious.

You puny worthless earthling! It would be an immense honour to have been graced favour by Thor. And being a god irked you?!

Well, Thor should be irked by you human's measly years' lifespan!

Thor didn't seem to mind. "Her concern was valid. We broke up peacefully." He looked at Loki and suddenly found his brother--still fuming about being dumped--somewhat delightful. He couldn't resist to add one more detail, "And Steve also broke up with his girlfriend."

Loki was almost speechless. "Are you kidding me? You Avengers have to coordinate break-ups to be at same time too?"

Thor laughed, "Of course not." Paused for a second, then he remarked, "Steve broke up because he found out he's in love with Barnes."

It stunned Loki.

"You know how close they are. Aren't you worried if he opens up to Barnes?"

Loki scoffed, "What do I worry about? My sweet heart can't be duped that easily."

The word "my sweet heart" caused Thor's face to dim but he quickly composed himself.

"Don't be so sure, brother."

 

 

When Loki and Thor returned to the Avenger's Tower, no one was around--not even Steve and Bucky who should had returned long time ago.

"See? They must have gone out." Thor looked at Loki with a hint of smugness in his voice.

Arms crossed, Loki was frowning hard. What was going on? Could it be that Bucky was already "taken care of" by Steve? What a solid ally!

"Loki, move back in." Thor seized the opportunity to coax him. "I will never arrange those dates, alright?"

Move back in? Thought Loki. So he could continue living under other's glares of suspicion? Maybe Thor was part of the Avengers family, but was HE?

Pepper said that he must do something to gain the Avenger's trust. But what could he do? Fighting aliens and protecting earth?

Protecting earth. Protecting human. Sounded absurd.

If it wasn't because of Thor who loved this planet so much, couldn't he set camp and be god anywhere else in this universe? Couldn't he find hoard of followers and be worshipped anywhere else?

Asgard was no more. He and Thor had only each other. He was willing to stay on earth for Thor, even if his feelings would never be reciprocated.

But......even if he was indifferent about the puny Misgardians, having someone like Bucky who was quiet with no agenda staying beside him felt pretty good.

He would never admit of his loneliness when Thor was not around.

He didn't care about friends. 

It was an alliance for their mutual benefits.

And now even the alliance would stand no more?

 

 

All of a sudden, the door of Steve's room swang open. Bucky quickly walked out--his head kept low and his steps hurried. When he saw Loki, he walked up to him.

"What's the matter?" Loki asked. Was his eyes a bit red?

Bucky shook his head, "Nothing." Looking at Loki, he mumbled with reluctance, "Can I live with you? I don't care, I can sleep on the floor. I won't take up your space or mess with your life. Is it ok?"

Well, when they were staying at the hotel, Bucky was like a plant. He was always quiet, either on a corner of the sofa or curling up on the edge of the bed. Most of the time, he stared at the TV spacing out. 

"What are you talking about, sweet heart?" Loki held his hand and smiled, "Of course you can stay with me."

Thor was dumbfounded as he would never expect this to happen. He watched his brother dragging Bucky back to his room.

 

 

As the two disappeared behind the door, Thor bursted into Steve's room. 

The door was half-closed. Thor pushed open and found Steve sitting on the edge of his bed. His head was low looking completely crushed.

"My friend!" Thor couldn't help, "Didn't you say you are telling Barnes everything?"

Did it fail? But you were so certain that it would turn out fine.

Steve looked defeated, "I did tell Bucky how I feel......but he said it was because I peeked into his diary and discovered his secret. He said I was doing this to make him feel better."

Thor's brows twisted into a knot, "Did you peek? What did he write about?"

"I really didn't know it was Bucky's diary." The trepidation was driving him crazy. "I thought they were some excerpts of modern poetry that he jot down......I couldn't understand a thing."

While Bucky was away, he found a notebook when cleaning up the desk drawers. It was scribbled with all kinds of things that didn't make any sense. Things like "the seventeen-year-old me awoke", "fire of my loins", "sinful seed sprouting from beneath", "I see my dearest little dandelion fluff"......What the hell were those nonsense? He simply thought Bucky was taking notes from all those modern poems that he was reading all the time.

Then, Bucky saw the notebook lying open on the desk and turned pale, and was convinced that Steve was reading his diary.

Steve, "......"

There was no way to defend himself. And Bucky was positive that Steve wasn't really in love with him--just saying it to acknowledge his feelings. 

"You just don't want to lose me." Bucky's eyes were turing red. "You are so scared of losing me, that you would rather fool yourself into thinking that what you feel about me is more that what it is. I already told you I will never leave you. Why are you still doing this?"

"But I really do love you. I'm not an idiot. How can I not know how I feel?" Steve was furious. How could Bucky distort his love to him?

"Because I know how you look when you fall in love for real. The way you'll be looking at her......you'll look shy but you can't hide the passion in your eyes......You never looked at me like that." Bucky was trying hard to calm his shaky voice. "I'm not an idiot."

He once thought that Steve loved him. But later when Steve and Sharon started dating again, he wondered how he became so deluded. 

If Steve couldn't reciprocate the young buoyant Bucky Barne's love, why would he now to this wreck of a man, with a gorked brain that might go crazy in any moment? How could he believe that Steve would love a man like him?

He ran out of the room.

 

 

Thor watched the deflated man and really sympathized him. He walked up to pat his shoulder, "Try again next time. I hope you'll make Barnes understand!"

Steve sighed. Maybe he was overconfident......Why was Bucky so sure that he didn't love him?

Bucky said that the way he looked at Peggy was different than looking at him......Yes, he loved Peggy. Even to this day, Peggy was still the best gal. His heart fluttered when he saw her for the first time. 

But was love at first sight any truer than love over time?

His feelings to Bucky far exceeded friendship......Bucky was his family, closest friend, partner. The only one who truly understood him. His home.

Bucky was everything to him.

How could he prove it?

Thor didn't know how to make Steve feel better. He hated that someone else was living in Loki's room! Shouldn't Loki live with his brother, aka him?

Before he met Jane, or arranged those damn blind dates for Loki, their relationship was decent......Loki even baked a cake once for his birthday.

Even though the cake didn't taste too good and was enormous in size, he happily ate the whole thing.

He missed that Loki.


	7. Chapter 7

Pepper walked through the hall and smelled food. For a minute, she thought it was either Steve or Banner using the kitchen. Only the two of them in Avengers could do decent cooking. 

Of course she needed to count Wanda and Vision now. They were fools in love. Vision in particular was always trying to better his food making process.

So as she glanced over, expecting Vision cooking up something for Wanda, she was blew away.

In the open kitchen, Bucky was silently squeezing icing onto cupcakes. And Loki was taking out some freshly baked goods from the oven in a rather graceful way of his.

Loki saw her and casted an almost friendly smile her way. "Good afternoon, Miss Pots." Bucky also nodded to her, then retracted his attention and back onto his skilled labor of icing duty.

"......Good afternoon." Pepper suspected that hallucination was more likely. "You are doing......?"

"As you see," Loki sounded relaxed. "Bucky and I are preparing for afternoon tea."

"You baked the whole thing yourself?" She couldn't believe it--and who would? Loki could actually bake! He usually came off as if having anything to do with earth food was the utmost humiliation! 

"Certainly not." Loki shook his head. A sneaky grin climbed on his face, "Bucky and I did it together."

Pepper was staring at those cupcakes--each one was swirled with icing flower and topped with a maraschino cherry. Bucky clearly had a raw talent in decorating. They looked delicious.

She could feel her mouth salivating as a result. Bucky walked over in silence and handed her a cupcake. 

"If you don't mind, Miss Pots." His voice was sincere. "Please have one."

"Oh, great, thank you." She took it, a little surprised. She was not close to Barnes as he was always quiet and reserved. An exchange like that was a first.

Taking a small bite, her eyes instantly lightened up.

"Really good!" 

Then she saw Bucky blushed slightly.

Oh dear! She exclaimed in her mind. The Winter Soldier was blushing!

 

 

When the Avengers returned in the evening, they saw two plateful of cupcakes sitting on the coffee table. Tony grabbed one and put in his mouth.

"Oh damn." His eyes broadened. "It's good! Where did you get it? Track down the store."

The rest of them started helping themselves. They didn't exclaim out loud like Tony but the two plates were emptied in a minute.

Pepper was smiling and watching them. Once they finished, she announced, "Actually, those cupcakes were made by Loki and Barnes."

Everyone was astonished, especially Thor and Steve. Thor looked beat. "How could it be? Didn't Loki say that he will never be interested in human food?"

Loki once baked a cake for his birthday. To be fair, it didn't taste too horrible, and Thor was supportive and finished almost entirely. Later, the cake that the Avengers ordered arrived. Looking at the elaborately decorated cake, then at his own creation, Loki proclaimed in fury that he would never do something so stupid and time-consuming again.

Since then, he never entered the kitchen, not even making a cookie.

"He was a natural, so was Barnes. Their teamwork was perfect." Pepper smiled and looked toward Steve. "Are you surprised too, Cap?"

Steve nodded, still couldn't shake the shocking look. "I never knew that Bucky can bake."

Seventy years ago, Bucky was a pampered young man, never entered kitchen for a day. When they reunited, he never appeared to excel in cooking. But now as he thought about it, Bucky stayed in Romania in exile for two years. Perhaps it was during that time, in that shabby little apartment that he learned to make food.

How come Bucky never showed any interest or hobby when he was living with him, but somehow fared better when he was with Loki?

Steve felt defeated.

 

 

"Originally, I thought that Loki and Barnes were together as a joke." Pepper was looking at them, "I believe you all thought about it that way?"

No one denied.

"But they seem to be serious." Pepper smiled, "To be honest, I love what I have seen. I talked to Loki before and tried to convince him to love a human like Thor did. I feel that it was the only way to make him stay and live among us. Same thing with Barnes. Well, how do I say this......perhaps, now that they are bounded by love, they can trust and be trusted. Don't forget, those top guys never really trusted them."

No one talked about it. Tony in fact resisted tremendous amount of pressure to keep Loki and Bucky in the Avenger's Tower. High level government officials headed by General Ross demanded to exile Loki in space and lock Bucky away for life. In his own words, "One was an evil god trying to exterminate human race and rule Earth. The other one was a Hydra assassin with countless lives in his hands. You are trying to convince me they are harmless?"

Thor and Steve almost decided to leave the Avengers because of it. In the end, both sides conceded. The UN sent an observer staying at the tower long-term to monitor the ex-evil god and ex-assassin.

Pepper swivelled between the Avengers and the distrusting government, meanwhile also trying to maintain the bonds within the Avengers. Frankly, she didn't really care about Bucky or Loki; she only wished that they could co-exist with other Avengers in peace.

Today, her mind was changed after two plates of cupcakes.

Barnes was not distant and apathetic, and Loki was not a self-entitled master race that viewed all human as ants. Perhaps, they were just not good at making their feelings known.

In fact, it was cute to see a different side of them, like Loki's cunning smile or the way Bucky blushed.

 

 

"You are saying that they mean it? And you feel good about it?" Natasha broke the silence. "But how DID they get together? In front of all of us?"

It was a question on everyone's mind. Between the two challenging personalities, who took the first step? Who said that first decisive word? There were no paths crossed and they suddenly announced to be together. The whole thing seemed fishy.

"I don't know." Pepper smiled. "I'm just thinking that they come off better when they are together. I don't know how to describe it......Maybe love makes people soft."

Soft? Thor couldn't believe what he heard. Loki? Did he exude "softness" after staying with Bucky?

As he recollected the moments those two were together, his brother did seemed gentler. He was trying to picture the two making food in front of the kitchen counter......Ok, maybe it indeed looked great but the mental image irritated him.

And......love? That prickly brother of his, handing out taunt and ridicule too readily, could love a human and become soft?

But isn't this what you always wanted to see? A voice came from the bottom of his heart. Don't you always want him to learn to love? Aren't you finally pleased?

No. 

He never thought Loki could really love anyone. Even if he arranged all these dates, he knew that those green eyes were following him around. 

What if one day, those eyes stop following him and him alone?

 

 

Natasha didn't seem to buy it. "I still don't believe it......Barnes never showed any interest in men."

Steve watched her, then quickly looked away.

Nobody else expressed any opinions, but judging from their faces, they obviously couldn't understand nor agree with Pepper's conclusion.

In the end, Sam joked in his usual light-hearted ways, "Maybe they will make a pretty good pair? At least Cap and Thor can finally take a breather."

Steve and Thor's faces didn't look like they were "taking a breather". The two stared at each other for a second and casually looked away.

 

 

In the evening, Loki was enjoying the goodies of his own creation. Hearing the knock, he frowned and set down a half-eaten cupcake to open the door.

Thor was outside. The first thing that caught his eyes was Loki's loose fitting robe, tied into a sloppy knot at the waist, showing a lot of chest and a lot of legs. Inside the room, Bucky seemed to have just finished a shower--only wearing pajama pants, hair still wet--and looked toward them when hearing the commotions.

Thor's gaze stayed on Loki's inner thighs for a moment before speaking to Bucky, "Steve is sick. Don't you want to take a look, Barnes?"

"What?" Bucky looked alarmed and quickly walked over. "He's sick? Is it serious? How can he be sick all of a sudden?"

Loki dismissed, "Didn't he have the four-time serum? What kind of virus is this, defeating Captain America?"

Thor looked rather serious, "Steve was injured when we were out in a mission. He was in a hurry to get back and didn't see the doctor. Maybe the wound is infected, and with the cold weather, he's in a high fever. I don't need to joke about this."

Bucky's face turned pale. He got out with his hair still dripping wet before even putting on a shirt. Loki glanced at Thor, "Anything else? If not, I'm going to bed."

He was about to shut the door when Thor held it open in one hand, forcing him to take a step back.

Thor's gaze was scanning from his thighs all the way to his face. Loki held onto the collar, clearly uncomfortable, "What the hell are you looking at?"

"Be honest with me," Thor opened his mouth, "The night of my coming of age ceremony......was that person you?"


End file.
